swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Keela Roo
Keela Roo is a fictional character in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2 #57 (February, 1987) and was created by Alan Moore and Rick Veitch. History Back in Ranagar, Sardath informs Alanna that Adam is doing better, and she rushes off to see him. After a brief embrace, she explains that her father is meeting with some Thanagarians: Keela and Scira, and the two of them head off to join him. The Thanagarians activate a translator, so that they can all understand each other, and then they inform Adam that they are there to aid Rann in ending the famine that has beset its people. In exchange, Sardath has agreed to give Thanagar information about Rann's technology, including the Zeta-Beam. Adam is suspicious of the Thanagarians' motivations, but they are interrupted by a messenger who warns that Ranagar is under attack by a strange creature made of cactus. After finally blasts yhe creature's head off, Adam wanders out onto the balcony and happens to notice Sardath speaking with the Thanagarians. He can only make out the phrase "zeta-beam," but it is clear that Sardath has made a regrettable decision in dealing with the bird-people. Adam Strange steps outside in the morning to look at the liquid animals that live within Sardath's pool. He is accosted by Keela Roo. She asks her what her people want the Zeta-Beam for, having asked for it in exchange for helping Rann with its famine. She gives the impression that their assistance is essentially a selfless gesture, as it only satisfies Thanagarian curiosity. Adam then questions her professed noble intent, and she responds that in exchange for killing Rann's monsters, Adam exacts the price of the princess Alanna's love, and a life of glamour and prestige. For this reason, she argues that Adam cannot take the moral high ground. She flies away, leaving Adam speechless. When Sardath and the elders agree to accept Swamp Thing's help, the Thanagarians become angry, as they had relied upon getting the Zeta-Beam in exchange for their aid. Swamp Thing wanders into the desert, and then reaches into The Green, hoping to find some living vegetation whose growth he can encourage. Just as he finds one, and begins to latch onto it, his connection is severed when Scira cleaves through his torso with an axe. The axe attack proves to be a distraction, as Keela Roo appears and zaps him with a mind-eater – a device which could conceivably kill him. Adam, alerted by the blast of the mind-eater's beam, rushes to Swamp Thing's rescue. Scira Ek quickly gives chase to Adam, gaining on him with his axe. Cleverly, Adam releases the full burn of his jet-pack into Scira Ek's face, and the blinded hawkman plummets to his death on the ground. Unfortunately, Keela Roo is right behind him, and her superior skill in aerial combat sends Adam reeling. Desperately, Adam returns to Sardath's pool. Just as he passes over it, one of the liquid animals within emerges, and envelopes his Thanagarian pursuer. Keela Roo struggles to breath within the liquid body of the creature, and within three minutes, she is drowned. Powers and Abilities As a Thanagarian, Keela possesses several gifts that are common to members of his race, but set him apart from normal humans. *'Flight' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Weaponry' *'Swordsmanship' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Tactical Analysis' Category:Characters from comics Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Thanagarians Category:Bad Characters